Hot melt adhesives are used commercially for a wide variety of applications. The major advantage of hot melt adhesive systems is the lack of a carrier fluid which eliminates the need for drying the adhesive film once it is applied to the substrate. This elimination of the drying step overcomes hazards associated with solvent usage and also allows for faster production line speeds and lower transportation costs. Depending on the desired use, the degree of tack of the hot melt adhesives may be varied over a wide range to produce adhesives varying from pressure sensitive to non-pressure sensitive in character.
For various applications, it is also desired that some hot melt adhesives be hydrophilic, i.e., be water-soluble, water-sensitive or water-activated. Such hydrophilic adhesives find use, for example, in the construction of flushable disposable products including diapers and sanitary napkins where the high degree of tack which is needed during construction and use must be substantially decreased so as to prevent adhesion to porcelain and sewer pipes. Water activatible adhesives are used for remoistenable envelope seals and other labeling applications where subsequent repulpability is also beneficial. Water repulpable adhesives are particularly useful in applications involving bag sealing, case and carton sealing, bookbinding, roll wrapping and tissue plybonding.
Hot melt adhesives have historically been based on petroleum derived polymers such as polyethylene, ethylene-vinyl acetate, styrenic block copolymers and polypropylene. Water sensitive hot melts have also been prepared from vinyl pyrrolidone polymers including vinyl acetate/vinyl pyrrolidone copolymers. All these adhesive compositions are further tackified, plasticized and/or reinforced with a variety of resins, oils and/or waxes which are derived from both petroleum and naturally occurring feedstocks such as wood, gum and tall oil rosin and terpenes. These classic compositions suffer from the cyclical price cycles common to all oil derived materials and also are generally very resistant to degradation once the articles employing them are disposed of.
The present invention stems from the growing movement away from the use of adhesives which contain large amounts of petroleum derived raw materials towards those compositions containing higher levels of raw materials derived from renewable, natural resources which demonstrate some level of degradation. It also stems from the growing need for hydrophilic hot melt adhesives for flushable, repulpable and remoistenable applications.